Telephone call processing and switching systems are, at the time of the present patent application, relatively sophisticated, computerized systems, and development and introduction of new systems continues, including Internet-integrated telephony systems, which are known in the art as Internet Protocol Telephony (IPT) systems. It is also true that the older telephony call-switching networks, and the more recent Internet telephony systems are beginning to merge, and many believe will one day be completely merged.
Much information on the nature of such hardware and software is available in a number of publications accessible to the present inventors and to those with skill in the art in general. For this reason, much minute detail of known systems is not reproduced here, as to do so would obscure the facts of the invention.
One document which provides considerable information on intelligent networks is "ITU-T Recommendation Q.1219, Intelligent Network User's Guide for Capability Set 1", dated April, 1994. This document is incorporated herein by reference. There are similarly many documents and other sources of information describing and explaining IPT systems, and such information is generally available to those with skill in the art.
At the time of filing the present patent application there continues to be remarkable growth in telephone-based information systems, including IPT systems, wherein conventional telephone functions are provided by computer hardware and software. Recently emerging examples are telemarketing operations and technical support operations, among many others, which have grown apace with development and marketing of, for example, sophisticated computer equipment. More traditional are systems for serving customers of large insurance companies and the like. In some cases organizations develop and maintain their own telephony operations with purchased or leased equipment, and in many other cases, companies are outsourcing such operations to firms that specialize in such services.
A large technical support operation using one or more call centers is a good example of the kind of applications of telephone equipment and functions to which the present invention pertains and applies, and such systems may be used from time to time in the current specification for example purposes. Such a system frequently has a country-wide or even world-wide matrix of call centers for serving customer's needs.
Such call center operations are more and more a common practice to provide redundancy and decentralization.
In a call center, a relatively large number of agents typically handle telephone communication with callers. Each agent is typically assigned to a telephone connected to a central switch, which is in turn connected to a public-switched telephone network (PSTN), well-known in the art. The central switch may be one of several types, such as Automatic Call Distributor (ACD), Private Branch Exchange (PBX), or PSTN. Each agent also typically has access to a computer platform having a video display unit (PC/VDU) which may be adapted, with suitable connectivity hardware, to process Internet Protocol Network Telephony (IPNT) calls.
At the time of the present patent application intelligent telephony networks and IP networks share infrastructure to some extent, and computer equipment added to telephony systems for computer-telephony integration (CTI) may also be capable of Internet connection and interaction. Therefore there is often no completely clear distinction as to what part of a network is conventional telephony, and what part of a network is IPNT.
In conventional telephony systems, such as public-switched telephony networks (PSTNs), there are computerized service control points (SCPs) that provide central routing intelligence (hence intelligent network). IPNs do not have a central router intelligence, such as a SCP. IPNs, however, have multiple Domain Name Servers (DNS), whose purpose is basically the same as the routers in intelligent networks, which is controlling the routing of traffic. Instead of telephony switches (PBXs), IP switches or IP routers are used.
An organization having one or more call centers for serving customers typically provides one or more telephone numbers to the public or to their customer base, or both, that may be used to reach the service. In the case of an IP network, a similar organization may provide an IP address for client access to services, and there are a number of ways the IP address may be provided. Such numbers or addresses may be published on product packaging, in advertisements, in user manuals, in computerized help files, and the like.
Routing of calls in intelligent networks, then, may be on several levels. Pre-routing may be done at SCPs and further routing may be accomplished at individual call centers. As described above a call center in an intelligent telephony system typically involves a central switch The central switch is typically connected to a publicly-switched telephone network (PSTN), well-known in the art. Agents, trained to handle customer service, man telephones connected by station-side ports to the central switch. This arrangement is known in the art as Customer Premises Equipment (CPE).
If the call center consists of just a central switch and connected telephone stations, the routing that can be done is very limited. Switches, although increasingly computerized, are limited in the range of computer processes that may be performed. For this reason additional computer capability in the art has been added for such central switches by connecting computer processors adapted to run control routines and to access databases. The processes of incorporating computer enhancement to telephone switches is known in the art as Computer Telephony Integration (CTI), and the hardware used is referred to as CTI equipment.
In a CTI system telephone stations connected to the central switch may be equipped also with computer terminals, as described above, so agents manning such stations may have access to stored data as well as being linked to incoming callers by a telephone connection. Such stations may be interconnected in a network by any one of several known network protocols, with one or more servers also connected to the network one or more of which may also be connected to a processor providing CTI enhancement, also connected to the central switch of the call center. It is this processor that provides the CTI enhancement for the call center. Agents having access to a PC/VDU connected on a LAN to a CTI processor in turn connected to a telephony switch, may also have multi-media capability, including Internet connectivity, if the CTI processor or another server connected to the LAN provides control for Internet connectivity for stations on the LAN.
When a telephone call arrives at a call center, whether or not the call has been preprocessed at a SCP, typically at least the telephone number of the calling line is made available to the receiving switch at the call center by a telephone carrier. This service is available by most PSTNs as caller-ID information in one of several formats. If the call center is computer-enhanced (CTI) the phone number of the calling party may be used to access additional information from a database at a server on the network that connects the agent workstations. In this manner information pertinent to a call may be provided to an agent.
Further to the above, IPNT systems at the time of the present patent application are much less sophisticated in provision of intelligent routing, parallel data transfer, supplemental data provision to agents, and the like than conventional telephony intelligent networks. The advantages that embodiments of the invention described below bring to conventional telephony systems may also in some cases be provided to ITP systems and systems in which the form of the network between conventional telephony and IPT is blurred.
One problem that frequently occurs in call center operations is the problem of mis-routed calls; that is, calls that arrive at and agent's station, and the agent, in interacting with the caller realizes that he or she is not the right person to help the caller. This can happen in several ways. There may be some hardware or software failure, for example, resulting in a call being routed to a different agent than intended. It may be possible as well, that a caller has provided incorrect information to an initial-processing system, for any of a number of reasons, and the call is misrouted as a result. An even more common reason for mis-routed calls is load balancing that may be done in the network without intelligence.
In the case of misrouted calls, it is necessary that an agent to which a call is initially routed has a process available for re-routing such calls to another agent more suited to help the caller. In conventional systems an agent receiving a misrouted call is limited to manually placing a new call to another destination, and then connecting the existing call to the new call. In a system known to the inventors, which is described in detail below, in computer-enhanced (CTI) systems, an improved apparatus and system is taught for agent-initiated dynamic requeing. In this inventive system an agent may return a call to a re-routing point, either locally or in the network, along with data associated with the call, and the router at the re-routing point will then reroute the call to another agent, using additional or corrected data supplied by the original recipient of the call.
Recently some Network providers have provided a service called, in some areas, 800 Transfer Connect. This service allows a network subscriber to redirect calls from one location to another by entering in-band Dual-Tone Multiple-Frequency (DTMF) commands. Using such a system a subscriber may redirect a call through the network simply by pressing keys on the telephone keypad while the call is connected, much as one would dial an original call.
There are, unfortunately, a number of drawbacks to the Transfer Connect Service. For one thing, agents need to remember complicated sequences of DTMF commands and the handling of responses requires usually expensive additional equipment. The system returns error messages and negotiates by DTMF tones as well, and it is difficult for an agent to remember and to respond to DTMF tones. Further, in modern call centers, data is typically associated with a call, and, although data can in some instances be transferred using conventional services on ISDN trunks, there is no broad capability in the Transfer Connect system for data to be transferred with a call to another agent, especially if the call has to be redirected through the network.
What is clearly needed is a method and apparatus including software whereby an incoming call with it's associated data about the caller can be transferred or redirected in the network using the DTMF Transfer Connect capability, without termination of the call in the network, and the transfer can be accomplished at the discretion of the agent without the agent having to understand the various DTMF commands.